


All You Need Is Love

by MegaKlaine



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaKlaine/pseuds/MegaKlaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filling for this prompt: Blaine avoids the stairs that he proposed to Kurt on and the Warblers pick up on it maybe one time he absolutely has to use those stairs and breaks down in front of all the Warblers</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Need Is Love

[ Prompt #1002 ](http://blangstpromptoftheday.tumblr.com/post/108257223157/prompt-1002-by-anonymous)

 

He didn’t realize it at first. Like tying shoes, or gelling his hair, avoiding the main Dalton staircase was becoming a regular routine for Blaine. It wasn’t that difficult to avoid walking all the way to the west wing to use the elevator instead of the stairs. Sure, sometimes it had made him 5 minutes late to Warbler practice but it was worth it. By the third week of teaching it was like the main staircase never existed. As a coach he didn’t have to spend time in the common room but instead could use the faculty’s staff room. Avoiding all rooms that reminded him of a certain someone wasn’t possible, but the stair case was a simple thing.

The first time Mr. Anderson was late to practise it was only muffled whispers and shrugs. After the fourth time Mr. Anderson was late, enough was enough.

“We can’t have a coach that is late every second, or third meeting! This is ridiculous!”

“Order! Order! If it wasn’t for Mr. Anderson the Dalton Academy Warblers would still be in the shadow of the cheating incident!”

“Guys! I found why Mr. Anderson is late. The west wing elevator is under repairs.”

The Warblers all looked at each other, murmuring. It was no secret that Mr. Anderson avoided that staircase but no one knew why.

“Alright, guys. Let’s go to the bottom of the stair case and wow him with our performance!”

Blaine looked at the Out of Order sign and felt his heart drop to his stomach. Out of all days, they choose to repair the elevator when he was meant to be coaching. Blaine looked down at his watch and his eyes went wide. He was late. Ten minutes late. He grabbed his satchel full of sheet music and headed to the staircase without a second thought. He had made it down half the stair case, only looking down at his feet. One step at a time. The quicker he got down the stairs, the better. He was five steps from the bottom, he could see the Warblers walking towards him, when he heard him

“Excuse me?” Blaine stilled and turned. Of course Kurt wasn’t there. It was only a memory. But it didn’t stop him from turning. His eyes looked up the stair case and his heart sunk in his chest.

_All you need is love_

Blaine’s knees trembled. His mind and soul betraying him as he was flooded with the memories of proposing to Kurt. The breathy “yeah. Yeah” and the kiss. That kiss. He didn’t realize he had been swarmed by the Warblers or that he was on his knees. His face covered in tears. He signalled them away, his hands trembling.

“Mr. Anderson, are you alright?”

“Mr. Anderson, should I call an ambulance?”

“Mr. Anderson, what’s wrong”

Blaine shuddered, whipping away more tears. He grabbed the railing pulling himself up.

_love love love_

Blaine shook his head, stumbling back down two stairs. Three steps from the bottom, his face red and his vision blurry.

_love love love_

He pushed past the Warblers his legs barely carrying his weight to the other side of the hallway. He got to the wall and sunk down, his heart hammering in his chest.

“Mr. Anderson! Mr. Anderson!”

Blaine slowly raised his head, some members of the warblers were looking down at him. Others still on the dreaded staircase. Blaine stood, brushing off his shirt, fixing his bowtie and whipping his eyes.

“Back to the practice room. All of you.” Blaine ordered. His voice trembling. He looked back at the group on the staircase. His heart clenching.  _Kurt._ Blaine followed the group back to their practice room, waving off all questions and concerns about his break down.

The next day if any of the Warblers noticing Blaine's disheveled appearance, or the fact he was wearing the same clothes as the previous day they said nothing. 

The morning janitor swore for Blaine's secrecy that no one would ever know that he spent the night asleep on the Warblers practice couch just to avoid the staircase. No one ever had to know.


End file.
